


Dreaming Gods

by RadiantRoar



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Berseria Spoilers, Blowjobs, F/M, First Time, Shota, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantRoar/pseuds/RadiantRoar
Summary: Innominat has a change of heart and surrenders to the party in Merchirio. Velvet conducts the interrogation. It doesn't go exactly as she anticipated.





	Dreaming Gods

“So we've got an all-powerful god sitting in the guest room,” said Rokurou. “Anyone else figure this isn't the best idea we've ever had?”

He'd approached them in Merchirio. A pale ghost all in white, he seemed to disappear against the snow

“I'm handing myself in,” Innominat had said.

The others sat around the fire, discussing their options. For now, Innominat had been locked in one of the rooms in the inn. Velvet tapped her foot to a beat on the floor, restless.

“I'll interrogate him.”

“Mmm, is that such a good idea?” Magilou asked. “Maybe he's just got the munchies. Wants to lure you in on your own, and then, chow time!”

Laphicet, in particular, looked at her in concern.

“I'll come with you,” he said.

Velvet shook her head. “He's my problem. I'll deal with him.”

 

Innominat didn't look as though he'd moved since they'd left him.

He sat on the bed, gazing down at the floor. He didn't shift as Velvet closed the door behind her and locked it.

“I want answers,” she said. “The last time you saw us, you tried to kill us. What's changed?”

Innominat looked up. Something shifted in his blank eyes. “I... started to remember some of my old feelings.”

“Feelings?” Velvet asked, taking a step closer, a cautious hunter.

“When I came into existence, I had all of these... memories. Laphicet Crowe's memories. But it's like they weren't mine. They weren't attached to any emotions. But...”

“Of course they weren't yours. They were never yours,” Velvet spat. It stirred a fury in her, seeing this ghost of a boy masquerading in her brother's face.

He wasn't her brother. He couldn't be.

Inomminat shook his head. “I thought so, too. But I've grown so powerful, Artorius is no longer able to keep my powers completely in check. Something... has started leaking out. It started when that boy hit me, the one with your brother's name. It hurt.”

“When someone punches you in the face, it usually does.” Velvet paced as she spoke. This was a waste of time.

“No. I mean, it hurt, here...” he placed a hand over his chest.

“I don't know what to tell you. If you've come hoping to be turned over to the power of love and kindness, you've come to the wrong place. I'm the lord of calamity, remember?”

“And you're Laphicet Crowe's sister, too.”

“Was,” Velvet hissed.

Her blood was pounding. Why was she listening to this imposter? She ought to have run him through on the snowfield, left his blood in red blooming flowers on the snow.

“He cared for you more than anyone. I can feel my... his feelings. You were his sister, his best friend, and his lo--”

Velvet grabbed him by his stupid, frilly jacket. “You have no right to talk about his feelings!” she said. To her embarrassment, her voice broke in two, a log cracking into embers. “What do you know? You don't know anything!”

Even with her hand around his neck, Innominat's eyes met her without fear. And something in Velvet snapped-- made her stagger back-- because looking back at her were Laphi's eyes.

For the first time in a long time, Velvet's steel-hardened hands were trembling. She was no demon lord, but a naïve young girl again, afraid to act on her own feelings.

She sunk back down onto the bed as the memories came flooding to the surface. How Laphicet would steal into her room at night. His caresses and touches in the dark, burned away by the aching hot sunrise, their own guilty feelings.

Inomminat shuffled closer on the bed towards her. “Laphi doesn’t regret his death. But there is something he regrets not doing, before he died.”

Velvet found herself asking, “What?”

“He wanted to kiss you, on the evening of the Scarlet Night.”

Innominat's eyes were liquid amber. The hair was wrong, the outfit was wrong, but Innominat's eyes-- they were  _ his  _ eyes.

And hope flared like an electric current, jumping between synapses. What if this was Artorius's doing? If this was Laphi, his feelings suppressed, just as Artorius had done to Seres?

“Why did you come here?” Velvet asked him.

“I wanted to understand him... me. Who _ I _ am. I wanted to understand what it was he... I... felt.”

Heat throbbed between Velvet's legs. If this was the old her, she would have pushed them together, pushed the thought away.

But Velvet was no naïve girl, not any longer.

Innominat continued to gaze at her, lips slightly parted, inviting. With an old tenderness, Velvet lifted her hand to his jaw, brushing her thumb against his skin. Innominat reacted, instinctively leaning into her touch. Letting her touch linger, she pushed her fingers back into his hair-- it  _ felt _ like Laphi's hair, like the nights he'd pass out unconscious from his illness in her lap. She'd stay awake all night, trailing fingers through his hair, letting him ride his fever out.

Innominat's eyes flickered closed. “Feels good?” she asked.

“Mnn.”

Velvet did what she wanted to do a thousand times. Taking advantage of his parted lips, she closed in for a kiss. Felt Innominat's little sharp breath of surprise as she nibbled at his lower lip, as she hoisted the boy up in one fell swoop to sit him upon her lap. His legs straddled either side of her, and as Velvet deepened the kiss, swiping her tongue against Innominat's soft lower lip, she felt his body react, a growing hardness pressing against her. Instinctively, he pressed against her, and she rocked back, started up a friction between them. Innominat's breath grew sharp and hot, and before he could cum right there and then, Velvet gently but firmly pushed him back. He laid there against the pillows, cheeks red and mouth pink and dejected like a he'd been deprived of a treat.

Velvet immediately crawled over him, setting to work on the ridiculous frilly thing he was wearing.

“How do you take this damn thing off?” she asked in frustration.

“I've never had to,” he said.

“What about to bathe?”

“To bathe?” Innominat echoed back at her.

Maybe that wasn't something gods needed to do. His mouth, too, though soft and willing, pliant and lovely, had tasted of nothing.

Just about when Velvet was ready to tear the damn thing off, she located a hidden clasp. His jacket slid from him, exposing soft skin. Her fingers searched for the scar on his shoulder from when Laphi was seven, and had fallen from the swing, and found a pure unmarked canvas.

Feeling her thumbing under his collarbone, Innominat said, “I remember. I cried all afternoon, until Celica made us appleboo.”

“You always were a crybaby,” Velvet teased, as she unbuttoned the under layer of his outfit. She tugged down his shorts, his erection springing to attention. She closed her hand around his small, cute cock, and it twitched responsively in her hand.

“Uhn! Velvet.”

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. Keeping the eye contact, and smiling a devilish smile, Velvet ducked down to take that cute cock into her mouth. He stiffened further as she ran her tongue along it's length, shivering as she grazed her teeth along the shaft.

And then with a delicious sounding  _ pop _ , she let go.

Unfastening her shorts, she moved to straddle the boy, taking hold of his cock to tease it along her entrance.

How many times had she daydreamed of this situation? Never once had she imagined it could end up in something like  _ this. _

Innominat was trembling beneath her. Surely, cold emotionless gods didn't tremble?

“Shh. It's okay, Laphi. I love you,” Velvet said, as his head slipped inside her. She loved watching the way their two bodies connected, watching as she took his entire length inside.

She began to ride him, rising up to the top of his cock only to slam back down again. Innominat-- no, Laphi, responded in turn, rocking his hips against hers, trying to force more and more of himself inside her.

Let him. She'd take it all.

He couldn’t last.

“Velvet-- uhnn, I'm going to--”

“Go on, come,” Velvet said. At the thought of being filled, her walls clenched tightly around his hot cock, and finished him off. Clinging to her with sweaty fingers, she felt him twitch and convulse inside her, and then a thick hot glob shot into her. She continued to ride him as the boy came, shooting more and more hot cum into her pussy, triggering her own orgasm. Her walls tightened around him, milking his cock of every last drop of semen.

 

Later, he slept. He curled up on the bed, mouth slightly open as he dreamt. Did gods dream?

She brushed the hair from out of his eyes, and rose from the bed.

Velvet found the others at dinner. Laphicet's eyes tracked her curiously, eyebrows pushed together.

“How'd the interrogation go?” Eizen asked. “Got anything out of him?”

She repressed the smirk. “You could say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> My other title for this fic was 'Staring at pictures of Innominat on google images trying to figure out how the fuck his outfit works.' Still unsure.
> 
> Anyway. If you enjoyed this let me know. If enough people are into this I have a sequel idea rattling around in my head that involves Phi. Mostly because I recently finished the game and I'm heartbroken for my boy. Velvet and her brother get to canoodle naked in space for all eternity and he ends up alone? Not on my watch.


End file.
